1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a light-emitting device, and more particularly to a light-emitting device capable of diverting static electricity.
2. Description of the Related Art
To divert static electricity, a Zener diode is additionally required to be disposed on a substrate of conventional light emitting diode. However, the Zener diode occupies extra space of the light emitting diode and the disposition of the Zener diode requires additional processing procedures.